White Council
, Scotland |area=Worldwide }} Overview= The White Council is an organization of wizards], dedicated to protecting its members and working toward the responsible use of magic, worldwide. They operate as a centralized organization with a clear hierarchy, teaching and doing what they can to enforce the Seven Laws of Magic. In order to be recognized as a member of the White Council, a wizard must demonstrate a reasonable level of competency in magic, both in terms of power and skill. Otherwise, the White Council will consider them merely "practitioners," rather than acknowledging them as wizards. Their headquarters is a well-defended compound in , Scotland, though individual wizards often maintain their own strongholds. It should be noted that in the setting of the game, the White Council is a good deal smaller and less powerful an organization than in Dresden canon. They work toward their own goals, but as there are no "Unseelie Accords" or similar "magic" laws to work with and no general community of supernatural factions, the nature of the organization is significantly different. For more information on the canonical Dresden Files White Council, please consult on the . |-| Leadership= The White Council is governed by a Senior Council, which is presided over by the most senior and respected wizard, known by title as The Merlin. Major decisions are made by either a vote amongst all wizards of the White Council or, in some cases, by only the Senior Council. One Senior Council member is designated The Gatekeeper, who is responsible for ensuring that no corruption from the Outside affects the Council. The Council also maintains a secret position, unknown to most of its members, called "The Blackstaff," who is the only Council member allowed to violate the Laws of Magic--but only when strictly necessary. * The current Merlin is Arthur Langtry. Other current Senior Council members are: * Aleron LaFortier * Ancient Mai * Ebenezar McCoy * Joseph Listens-to-Wind * Martha Liberty * The Gatekeeper. |-| Wardens = The Wardens, known by their gray cloaks and enchanted swords, are the enforcers of the White Council, tasked with internally policing the order. They also seek to prevent wizards and potential wizards from becoming "warlocks," or practitioners of magic who violate the Seven Laws of Magic. * The current commander of the Wardens is Anastasia Luccio. * The current lieutenant to the commander is Donald Morgan. For more information on canonical Dresden Files Wardens, please consult on the . |-| Affiliations= The Grand Coven The White Council is very loosely allied with the Grand Coven, though many points of contention exist between them that have led in the past to political tensions. The Grand Coven does not strictly follow the Laws of Magic, and they do not generally approve of the White Council's handling of "warlocks." The usual result is that the White Council stays will clear of interfering with anyone who the Grand Coven has shown interest in. |-| Members= | category=Character | order=ascending | addeditdate=false | allowcachedresults=true | shownamespace=false | noresultsheader=\n''Coming soon!'' | columns= } | rowcolformat=width=450px }} |-| Logs= Category:Faction